Duke (Tales of Vesperia)
How Duke joined the Tourney Before the events of the story, Duke was an important figure in the Great War, in which humans and the Entelexeia fought. He fought alongside the Entelexeia Elucifer so that humans and the creatures could live together in peace. Although they were victorious, some humans no longer trusted the Entelexeia and executed Elucifer. After this betrayal, Duke lost all faith in humanity and cut all ties with them. He only appeared when he felt it was necessary for the protection of the world and the Entelexeia. Duke wields the lost sword, Dein Nomos, which is able to control the flow of aer, and is proof of imperial lineage. Early in the story, he is briefly encountered by Yuri Lowell and his companions numerous times in different locations, during which he briefly talks with Yuri before leaving. He is officially introduced to the group by Raven after using Dein Nomos to neutralize an aer krene in Keiv Moc. Later in the story, when Yuri and his friends are trying to rescue Estelle from Alexei Dinoia, he hands this sword over to them in hopes that he will fight for identical goals and because they are only other people besides him who are willing to listen to the Entelexeia. However, Duke eventually feels their goals do not coincide and reclaims the sword. This change of heart occurs when the barrier of Zaude is destroyed and the Adephagos once again threatens the world. Duke then resurrects Tarqaron with the intention of trading all human life, including himself, for the destruction of the Adephagos. Yuri and his companions resolve to put a stop to his plans by offering all the blastia in place of humanity. Duke, however, longs to return the world to the rule of the Entelexeia as recompense for the slaughter of Elucifer, and fights against Yuri and his companions, serving as the story's "final boss". After Yuri and his companions prove victorious, Duke is finally persuaded by their perseverance and assists them through the aid of Dein Nomos, destroying the Adephagos. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left hand up while floating. After the announcer calls his name Swings his hand and makes blastia explode as the camera zooms then says "I doubt humans will hand over their blastia quietly." Special Moves Razor Fang (Normal Neutral) Throws his sword to stab his target. Punishing Divine Flash (Radiant Winged One Normal) Fires six beams of energy in a wide range. Flame Dragon (Normal Side) Duke sends a sphere of flames, followed by a fiery dragon being summoned from the flame and continuously striking the enemies backward, then finally into the air. Havoc heaven (Radiant Winged One Side) Duke swings his blade in a large flaming circle, striking all targets within range. Dragon Ascendant (Normal Up) Duke flips Dein Nomos onto the ground before him, facing upward, and the sword then rises upward through the target in the mirage of a flaming dragon. Moonbeam (Radiant Winged One Up) Duke jumps into the air and throws his sword at his enemy from above releasing a blast of energy. Crimson Wolf (Normal Down) Duke glows his sword red and dashes forward to cut through his prey. Brave Vesperia (Radiant Winged One Down) Duke charges a tower of energy like Raven's Blast Heart as he says "Your very beings are within my grasp!", but instead of releasing it, he then slashes the foe like Repede's Slash!! technique. In the wake of this blow, he releases four elemental spheres that violently converge like Rita Mordio's Ancient Catastrophe. Duke follows with an uppercut reminiscent of Judith's Radiant Moonlight. While airborne, he turns and throws his weapon at the foes below him, like Karol Capel's Overlord Reign Impact. Once he falls to the floor, he charges and slashes at the foe in the same manner as the final slash of Yuri Lowell's Savage Wolf Fury, complete with extra slashes after he passes by. Finally, he rises to the heavens and hits the foes with a massive blast of energy nearly exactly like Estelle's Sacred Penance attack. The final portion of the arte also restores Duke's health. If used, it automatically changes Duke back to his normal form. Big Bang (Hyper Smash) Duke announces "Toll the beginning of time!" as energy gathers above his opponent and then explodes it giving heavy damage to the opponent. Radiant Winged One (Final Smash) Vast amounts of blastia surge into Duke and soon he becomes the Radiant Winged One. In this form, he gains access to new attacks and a quintuple in attack power. After 90 seconds, he changes back. Victory Animations #Duke Pantarei closes his hands and says "How unfortunate." #Duke Pantarei swings his sword and shoots blastia saying "Now I will begin to purify the world!" #Duke Pantarei dashes and swings his sword then forms a fiery dragon saying "I never thought you would fight this well!" On-Screen Appearance Duke Pantarei flies to his point and forms up his sword Dein Nomos saying "It is inevitable. Come!" Trivia *Duke Pantarei's rival is Scrooge's old flame turned female rival, Glittering Goldie O'Gilt. *Duke Pantarei shares his English voice actor with Leo Whitefang, Lu Bu, Kharazim, Entei, Heihachi Mishima, Iron Tager, Algol, HR-H, Surtur, Young Heihachi, Ermac, Yasutora "Chad" Sato, Bob Makihara, Tarkus, the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Beta Suiter, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju, Dr. Shinno, Drapion, Noob Saibot, Skull Knight, Count Brauner and Dreyfus. *Duke Pantarei shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Sun Wukong, Hakuoro, Seawax, Mozgus, Adon Coborlwitz and Fukuro. *Duke Pantarei shares his French voice actor with Yuto Kiba. *Duke Pantarei shares his German voice actor with Goro and Arslan. *Duke Pantarei shares his Arabic voice actor with the adult Foosas, Tank Jr., Seimei Abe, Majin Buu and Super Buu. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters